


Abysmally Boring

by inyourbrain



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourbrain/pseuds/inyourbrain
Summary: Chapter 1: Dani and Jamie go for that drink after the greenhouse in 1x06.Chapter 2: Jamie helps Dani recover from Chapter 1 (read: they won't leave me alone and I can't stop writing them. See tags.).
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 43
Kudos: 630





	1. Chapter 1

The au pair turned to look at the gardener, meeting her eye quickly before turning away. Already regretting the words she would have to say.

Goosebumps trailed up her arms at the mere presence of the other woman in the room. A heavy, weighted thing that clung to her in the best way. In the way she would like it to keep clinging to her. A way she had never truly felt before. The desire to explore that new, bright and whole feeling inside her made it all the harder to say no.

“I- I- can’t, the kids,” she stammered, heart beating a mournful tattoo inside her chest. Familiar shame curled within her. Hadn’t she been the one to suggest this in the first place? It came as no surprise to her that the woman thought her hot and cold.

“Already taken care of,” calm and expectant, Jamie’s voice cut through the static in her brain. Any excuse she might have thought Dani would use to decline was cut off at the pass. If she refused now there could only be one reason and one reason alone. Jamie certainly wasn’t waiting around for any games to play out.

It didn’t matter, an explosion of hope had erupted within Dani and she raised her head to meet the smiling gazes of Owen and Hannah, and the hope that had sprung within her was so powerful it was all she could do to fight the giggle threatening to spill over as Eoin waxed lyrical about his judicial power.

She bit her grinning lips and turned to meet Jamie’s expectant gaze and nodded her agreement. “Let me get my jacket.”

Twenty minutes had passed in a stranger fashion than any previous amount of time in her life; it was together both an eternity and over in the blink of an eye. She had all but run up to her room in Bly to change frantically into something that she hadn’t been wearing all day. She dragged a comb through her hair, huffing in frustration as it hung in much the same way as it had before and threw it up in a high ponytail instead. Her pulse raced as she rushed around her room, searching for clothes, spraying perfume and tossing shoes around.

She stopped and took a steadying breath to save herself from the nervous energy pulsing through her and walked purposefully to her mirror. She stood for a moment staring back at her refection, and her reflection only. She watched happily as nothing but her nervous smile stared back at her and nodded.

She could do this.  
  


* * *

  
“Thought you’d escaped out your window.” Jamie was leaning against the end table in the foyer, legs crossed casually.

Dani stared at her for a beat, captivated for a moment, before catching herself. “It’s kind of a long way down,” she laughed.

Jamie smirked, “that it is.” She nodded toward the door and Dani followed her to her car.

An excited bubble formed in her chest at the relieved look that had crossed Jaime's features.  
  


* * *

  
“So, the pub in Bly!” she said enthusiastically, settling into the passenger seat.

Jamie threw her a sidelong look, “so the pub in Bly.”

They stared at each other for some time, and it struck Dani just how _right_ it felt to keep her gaze and shocked her also. How long she had been unable to look into people’s eyes? Balm to a wound, she had never struggled with Jamie, it would be harder to not look her dead on. “I hope it’s super boring.”

Jamie smirked and started the engine, throwing an altogether more serious glance at Dani as she checked her mirrors. “Before we get there, I’m going to tell you a story and maybe save us both some time, alright?”

Dani consented with a nod of her head and listened with growing sadness and empathy as Jamie regaled the tale of her life. In the short drive from the manor to town the atmosphere in the car had gone from one of giddy excitement between them to something much more raw and brutal. The gravity of what Jamie was telling her struck home; she was not the only one with demons.

Dani reached across the gear stick and settled her hand on top of Jamie’s own as she came to the ending of her tale and squeezed. Jamie met her gaze and she hoped more than anything what the woman was seeing looking back at her was someone worth it.

“Shall we get a drink then?” Jamie asked, breaking the intensity of the stare.

Dani nodded and climbed out of the car into the quiet evening street of Bly. The main street of the town wasn’t exactly what Dani would call bustling, but there were a few people out and about. She could see a row of different kinds of shops and buildings. An aged, graying old town with a slow and sleepy population. Kind of perfect, she thought to herself.

“You comin’?” Jamie called to her, pushing into a door with flaked black paint.

Dani smiled and rushed over to her. “Get us a table, I’ll get the drinks,” she offered brightly.

“You sure?” Jamie asked.

Dani nodded, “what would you like?”

“I’ll just have a pint,” she answered and went to find a table in the back.

The bartender looked at Dani for a moment, engaged in conversation with two other patrons, both of whom sported the same bushy mustache and quizzical expressions looking over at her. She smiled politely back. He walked over, eyeing her suspiciously and raised his brows.

Dani cleared her throat, “hi! Could I have two pints please?”

He took a deep breath and turned to pour her drinks. Dani snuck a look back toward Jamie who she could see was smirking at her, arms splayed out behind her in the booth she had picked. Dani giggled to herself, turning only when she heard the glasses hit the bar. “Oh! Thank you.” She handed over her money and made her way back to the table.

“Are they always so friendly?” she asked, taking the seat beside Jamie, who shifted slightly to make room. A small disappointment rose in Dani when she removed her arm.

“Only to non-locals. Small town mentality,” she answered, flashing Dani a smile she could get lost in. Flashes of the feeling of Jamie’s lips on her own, so long ago now, flitted into her mind and she could taste them on her, feel them on her, again.

“So, Poppins, are you going to tell me your story?” Jamie asked, dipping her head so that Dani's eyes made contact with her own rather than her lips, a knowing grin graced her.

“M-my story?” Dani stuttered, swallowing a sip of her pint. Jamie cocked her head and her eyebrow, and Dani nodded. “Right, my story.”

It must have been the look that crossed across Dani’s features but she watched as surprise flitted across the other woman’s, “not if you don’t want to. We can talk about something else. If you direct you gaze over to the bar you’ll see that ol’ Billy has forgotten to pull up his trousers before he takes his seat.”

Dani glanced over before shooting quickly back to Jamie with an, “Oh God!”

“Fuckin’ always at it he is,” Jamie chuckled.

Dani smiled at her gently, marvelling at how easy it was to be around her. “I’ll tell you,” Dani said.

“Honestly, you don’t have to, I didn’t mean to be so nosey.”

“No, I should,” she looked sadly at Jamie, “I want to.”

Jamie sat up straighter in her seat, paying attention.

“I just,” she took a deep breath. “My mom was a drinker. Is a drinker,” she corrected herself. “She and my dad fought all the time. Every memory I have of them together was a fight really. Always screaming, shouting. Always mean and negative and oppressive. I would just go to my room and still hear them through the floors.” Dani smiled sadly and shook her head. “He died when I was really young, and it seems so stupid now but I thought… I thought at the time that at least there would be no more fighting, y’know? I wasn’t happy about it. I just thought that if anything that was something.” Her breath hitched, and she steadied herself as Jamie took a hand in her own.

“I’m sorry.”

Dani squeezed her hand. “The arguing stopped, obviously. But the drinking didn’t, it got worse and worse. But I had a friend, a really really _good_ friend. I stayed in his house for dinner most nights, preferred it to my mom’s microwaved cuisine.”

“The tea is making more sense,” Jamie interjected solemnly.

Dani breathed out a laugh, feeling some weight lift from the story. “Anyways, his family were like my family… The family I always wanted to have y’know? And I wanted to be in that family so bad when I was younger that I thought…” she breathed out in a sigh, “when he asked me to go steady, and we were just teenagers, I said yes. I didn’t feel the same way but I thought that was because I was young. I thought I could grow into his love,” she smiled sadly. “I didn’t. I couldn’t.”

Jamie gave her a knowing nod to continue, sipping her drink.

“I just wanted so badly to be part of something, and then it got so far into it I didn’t want to let him down, or let his mom down, or my mom. I don’t know, I thought I was being selfish by even thinking of not doing it, even though it didn’t feel right… I mean, who’s to say what feels right? And who even tells you!”

Jamie chuckled, “I’d say that’s more of a first-hand experience.”

“Yah. I guess. Anyway, I called off the wedding, and you know the rest.”

Jamie squinted at her. “So, all that time you just went through the motions thinking eventually you would be attracted to him.”

Dani shrugged, “yeah, for the first little while anyway. I thought it would just come one day.”

“Hit you like a train?”

Dani laughed, recalling how that was probably exactly how she felt. “Yeah! I mean, what did I know!”

“And when _did_ you know?” Jamie asked her, smiling.

Dani puffed out a breath, feeling slightly embarrassed. She had been drinking steadily throughout her tale and with a flick of Jamie’s wrist the bartender had brought them over a second drink, which she quickly took a gulp from. “I guess a part of me knew from the first kiss, and the second and the third. I think I just didn’t want to know. But I _really_ knew in my first school, teaching, when I would rather be working late than at home with Eddie.”

“Poppins!” Jamie sat up, scandalised. “I never would have thought! At _work_?”

“What?” Dani’s eyes widened. “No! No, no, nothing like _that_!”

“Ohh right. _That_ was reserved for Eddie.”

Dani looked at her knowingly. “We were together for nine years.”

Jamie whistled, “that’s a long time to be knocking boots with someone you weren’t attracted to.”

Dani nodded, thinking about how long it really had been. She probed the feelings attached to that part of her life and found it to not have been quite so painful of an observation coming from the gardener as she might have expected. And then she laughed, surprising herself, a deep bubbling laughter, until Jamie joined in with her. “It was!” She took another sip of her drink with her right hand, and found her left still firmly placed in Jamie’s.

They passed the night in pleasurable light conversation, Jamie teasing and Dani blushing. It was several hours and a few drinks later that the barman rang an obnoxiously large bell and called for his establishment to be vacated.

“Oh my gosh, already!” Dani checked her watch. “Wow. When did 1AM happen?”

“Time flies,” Jamie quipped, and Dani smiled to herself finishing the idiom in her head.

“Yeah I guess it does,” she replied pulling on her jacket and following Jamie out of the pub into the cold night air. She took a deep breath and turned to face her. “I think that was pretty boring.” She laughed.

“Abysmally,” Jamie quipped back laughing.

Dani took a step toward her, and Jamie’s face rose to meet her lips in a soft embrace. Electricity shot through Dani’s mouth to settle warm and powerful in her belly. She heard herself moan softly into Jamie’s lips, unable to stop herself yet again from letting small noises drip into their embrace.

She had never had that problem before Jamie.

Suddenly Jamie pulled back from her, and she felt a cold panic slide down her spine. Just as she was about to ask what she did wrong, Jamie spoke.

“Do you want to have another drink upstairs?” Her voice sounded a little tighter than it had before, sounded just about how tightly wound Dani felt herself.

She nodded more enthusiastically than she thought proper, but Jamie didn’t seem to mind as she led her upstairs.

* * *

Her flat was just about how she imagined Jamie’s place to be. Sparsely decorated with anything but a living plant. Small and clean with as much green life as Jamie could possibly fit into the place.

“Is wine alright? I’ve only got wine…” she asked on her way into the kitchen, perhaps slightly slurring her words, but who was Dani to say in her current state.

She took off her coat and hung it next to Jamie’s on the coat rack.

“That’s fine!” Dani called, wandering from room to room admiring the different vibrant shades of greens and yellows and pinks and blues. So beautiful, she felt along the leaves and petals. So soft and beautiful and _loved_.

She walked from the small living area through the far doorway and found herself staring at a well-made bed. Butterflies exploded in her stomach at the sight and she bit her lip. Nervous excitement flooded her veins, feeding throughout her limbs which somehow felt heavier than they had ever felt before.

“ _Poppins_ , you sly dog you!” Jamie sauntered over to her, and handed her a glass of red.

“I-I’m sorry, I was just… following the plants.” She trailed off.

Jamie closed the gap between them in a step, “that’s alright Dani, I’m just teasing,” she whispered.

Dani could feel her heartbeat inside her chest, her throat, her belly, _everywhere_. Her breath caught in her throat, or maybe she forgot to breathe. Maybe she just couldn’t breathe anymore. Jamie captured her lips with her own and she felt everything start again. Blood thundered around her body, alive and on fire for the first time she could ever remember.

Jamie’s lips were soft and perfect, steady against her own increasingly frantic movements, and she was embarrassed that her composure was completely crumbling while Jamie’s was still perfect, but she also didn’t care at all. The only thing she wanted was to be closer to her.

She pressed herself further into Jamie’s body, into her kiss. Jamie complied, opening her mouth easily to welcome Dani’s playful tongue. She could feel her grin into their kiss, and it set Dani’s insides on fire. She felt Jamie take the wine from her hand and set it down on the dresser, next to her own.

Dani immediately pulled Jamie’s t-shirt off, as Jamie guided them toward the bed, kicking off her boots. She bounced onto her back and felt her own shoes being removed also. Registering in her brain was the rapid breathing coming from Jamie herself as she crashed her lips once more against Dani’s.

The thought that Jamie too was feeling what she was drove her to new heights and she needed _more_. She raked her fingers up Jamie’s back, scratching lightly, and she shivered at the small moan she received for it. She made quick work of Jamie’s bra as Jamie pulled her own sweater and bra from her body.

Jamie wedged a knee between her legs and moved atop her. Dani settled herself more fully on her back, allowing Jamie the control here, thankful even that she was taking it. Their mouths met in a heated kiss that moved inside of her and settled low in her belly, adding to an _entirely_ new throb she had not felt before.

Her hands moved up Jamie’s waist, skimming up her rib cage and settling on a breast. Dani broke their kiss and looked down at her own naked chest pressed against Jamie’s, completely enraptured. She had been missing this feeling, this woman, for her whole life. A happiness swelled in her chest to rival the ever-increasing throb between her legs.

“You alright?” Jamie whispered.

Dani nodded in response and captured her neck in a series of nipping kisses, her hand still exploring Jamie’s breast.

Jamie moaned and she felt it deep within the woman’s throat, sending vibrations right to her core and Dani bucked her hips instinctively up into Jamie’s leg, her own leg in turn pressed against Jamie and in an instant that was all there was in the whole world. As if Jamie had been waiting for Dani to discover this, she began a slow rhythm for them both. A series of low moans escaped the woman, and Dani moved her spare hand to the other woman’s hip, guiding her into a firmer press.

“Jesus Dani,” Jamie breathed.

She could have said the same herself, could feel just how wet she was getting. More than ever before. She wondered anxiously if maybe that was something that was unusual or if it had been unusual _not_ to be before. And was right now when she should really figure that out?

She ignored her intrusive thoughts and caught Jamie’s lips again, increasing their tempo, just needing _more_ of her, of their sweet friction.

Jamie pulled away from her, placed a hand on her throat to keep her from following and moved to the end of the bed. “These need to come off,” Jaime mumbled to herself undoing Dani’s belt. Her eyes flashed up to Dani’s and she nodded, biting her lip. Anticipation and excitement overtaking her anxiety.

Jamie took Dani’s pants with her jeans and in seconds she was completely naked with her gardener. She did not resume her original position of one leg between them, but nudged Dani’s legs to open and settled between them, coming back to plant kisses on Dani’s lips. “Is this okay?”

And _God_ was this okay. Dani nodded her head and deepened their kiss, moaning in unison with Jamie as she moved a hand between them, touching her in _exactly_ the right place. “Oh my God,” Dani gasped when Jamie’s mouth left hers. She felt rather than saw the smile on Jamie’s face when she retook her lips, building a slow circular rhythm with her fingers around Dani’s clit that made her hum in pleasure.

Jamie increased her rhythm, and Dani’s pleasure built inside of her until her breath came at the same pace as Jamie’s fingers and that was all there was for Dani in the whole world. She felt Jamie move her kisses to her neck, her chest, her stomach and looked down to see her red locks settle between her legs and her tongue replace her fingers.

Stars ignited behind Dani’s eyes and she moaned low in her throat. Jamie’s expert tongue licked in the same perfect little circles and she climbed to hights she never knew existed.

She weaved her hands into Jamie’s hair and bucked her hips in rhythm with her tongue, “Jamie, oh my God,” she called out riding her wave higher and higher until with a final swipe of Jamie’s tongue she came in a grand crescendo of pressure she had never experienced before.

Jamie licked as she rode her wave, until with a sharp buck of her hips backward courtesy of her sensitive clit, Jamie climbed back to her.

She kissed her sweetly, enjoying the taste of herself on Jamie’s lips. “Wow,” she breathed against her. Jamie giggled, and she soon joined in.

“ _That_ was quite something, Poppins.”

“Was it?” She asked.

“Very, _very_ much something.”

The look in Jamie’s eyes assuaged her sudden anxiety that perhaps she had been overzealous in her reactions. It was instead replaced by a pride she had never known before and she smirked back at the other woman. A sudden courage overtook her, and she flipped Jamie onto her back, who smirked the whole way.

Dani kissed Jamie fiercely, already beginning to feel the embers of the fire she had just put out begin to kindle. She sat up and removed Jamie’s remaining clothes, pausing to stare for just a beat, not long enough to make her uncomfortable, but long enough to mark the moment as the most _right_ thing she had done with this bright, wilful wonder.

She quickly made her way back to plant kisses along Jamie’s jawline and moved her hand downward, between the valley of Jamie’s breasts and the taught stomach, pausing beneath her bellybutton.

A sudden anxiety seized her. What if she wasn’t able to give Jamie what she had given her? She pulled back and bit her lip.

“Dani? You alright?” Jamie looked up at her, only concern on her face. “We can stop if-”

“No,” Dani interrupted. “I’m good, I’m great, I don’t want to stop… I’m just a bit nervous. I’ve never…”

“That’s alright, we don’t hav-”

Dani cut her off with a kiss. “No, I want to,” she murmured.

“Alright,” Jamie murmured back, popping quick kisses on her lips, “alright love.” She moved her hand to cover Dani’s own. “I’ll help.” Dani met her lips in another heated kiss and allowed herself to be led down until her fingers were coated in Jaime’s slick heat. Jamie guided her hand to her clit, a knot of nerves that had her panting in an instant. She settled Dani’s hands into a steady circling rhythm as Dani quickened the pace of their kisses.

Jamie’s hand left Dani’s and settled in her hair as Dani moved her lips down to Jamie’s neck, keeping her position just so between Jamie’s legs, increasing her speed and pressure at Jaime’s strangled command of _faster!_

It wasn’t long until Jamie had Dani’s hand captured with her legs as her back arched and her hands tightened in the blonde’s locks. Dani raised her head to pepper quick kisses along her chin and mouth, while Jamie caught her breath. “Jesus,” she whispered.

Dani smiled into her kisses, pleased with herself. “Ditto,” she whispered back.


	2. That Dinner

The pounding in her head woke her up just a little past 4AM if the flashing red digits from the nightstand were to be believed. She lay a moment, eyes closed, brain pulsating so hard she swore she could actually _hear_ it. Nausea filled her entire soul and her mouth was just short of the sands of Persia.

_Mother of God._

And yet she felt nothing but elation. Despite the bulldozer in her brain, despite the cotton mouth, and despite the waves of sickness crashing over her, her spirit hummed with satisfaction. She lay in perfect contentment, finally climbing back over the precipice of her life. She hadn’t realised just how close to losing her grip she had been.

Each physical horror she was experiencing at that very moment was being countered with a gift to her senses she never knew she needed. The sweet smell of various flowers placed perfectly around the room filled her with a joy she had never known previously from plants, she had never given them much of a chance before – aside from the odd bunch of flowers Eddie had surprised her with. The soft breathing of the woman beside her was the most soothing sound she could imagine. She lay and listened to Jamie’s breathing for a few moments, committing it to memory, until she could no longer ignore the imminent reappearance of her previous indulgences.

She got out of bed, not entirely resigned to vomiting until she walked by the dresser and the scent of wine turned the tide. Eyes widening, she bolted from the room and made it to the bathroom just in time.

_Sweet Jesus._

Her head was spinning as she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth out with the mouthwash neatly stacked on Jamie’s shelf. She took a few steadying breaths and looked around the room. Just a mirror on the wall, no medicine cabinet to be seen. Where did English people keep their drugs?

Pressing a hand to her forehead she thought back to the previous week, Miles had a small temperature and Hannah had taken a pack of tablets from the cupboard in the kitchen. She stumbled unsteadily from the bathroom and into the kitchen, glaring at the half empty bottle of wine on the counter as she filled a glass with water.

_Fucking hell, where are the pills?_

Every cupboard she looked in had been empty of her life saving treatment and she hadn’t the energy to continue looking. She leaned her head on the cool wood and took some steadying breaths.

“Can I help you out at all there?” Jamie quipped cheekily behind her and she almost dropped her glass of water.

“Jesus!” Dani exclaimed.

“What? You didn’t think I might somehow wander to my own kitchen?”

Dani struggled through a gracious chuckle, but in reality, it was all she could do to squint at the other woman. She had thrown on an over-sized t-shirt and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over her stomach. Dani swallowed, suddenly feeling quite exposed as Jamie’s gaze wandered and eyebrow quirked.

Why hadn’t she put any clothes on? She felt her face heat up and she threw an arm across her chest bashfully.

“You in a bad way?” She asked, not unsympathetic, moving slowly closer to her.

“Uhh, yeah kinda actually. Yeah,” she smiled weakly at the gardener. “Do you have any Aspirin?”

Jamie’s eyebrows rose in thought and headed to one of the cupboards Dani had previously searched. “Can’t speak to Aspirin but I have paracetamol?”

“I’ll take five.”

She smiled as she popped two out of the packet and handed them to Dani, who quickly swallowed them down with her water.

“Back to bed with you,” Jamie ordered as she filled her own glass with water. “Thank God tomorrow’s your day off, I didn’t realise you were so shit at drinking.”

Dani laughed painfully.

* * *

The next time Dani woke she was feeling much better. Her nausea had disappeared and the building site in her head had settled to a mild tenderness. However good her body felt though, her soul was uneasy. The bed was empty. She opened her eyes to find rumpled covers and a shallowly indented pillow.

She leaned over on her elbows and pulled the pillow closer to her and her world opened up to Jamie once more, flashes of last might flooded her mind as she inhaled.

“Morning weirdo,” Jamie chuckled from the door, wrapped in a towel and a cocksure grin plastered on her face. “How you feeling?”

“Mmm,” Dani hummed. “Much much better actually.”

“Good,” she came to sit on the bed beside Dani’s head and ran her hand through her hair, “do you want to go walking with me? Have to get out and about the nature at least once a day. It's good for ya.”

Elation bubbled in Dani’s chest. She kind of thought for an awful second that Jamie would want to be alone today, fought with her usual negative thought processes to be positive about what that might mean, that the woman just appreciated her alone time and it hadn’t been anything Dani had done. Or hadn’t done. “Yeah!” she said, “I would love that.”

Jamie’s smile lit up her face, “Good. The water is hot, if you’re wanting a shower.”

* * *

Dani walked next to Jamie along the streets of the small village feeling fresher with every step.

They had taken a short walk through a wood a little while away from where Jamie’s flat was in the far side of town, right over the pub Dani couldn’t stand to look at right now. She hadn’t had time before now to explore the village, only heard about it second hand through Eoin and Jamie. The forest trail Jamie had taken her on was easy going. She particularly enjoyed how her guide’s face lit up around _'the nature'_ , the scowl brought on by the village people no longer evident on her beautiful features.

She wasn’t feeling too badly herself anymore. The shower had done wonders for her. Even better were the fresh clean clothes she had found folded neatly on Jamie’s finely made bed following said shower. Every now and again their hands would brush and all but electrify her with tingles.

She bit her lip in thought, listening to Jamie point out various buildings and places, a kind of low hum background noise to the continuous dialog in her head deciding and then deciding to not grab Jamie’s hand in her own. Over and over.

It somehow felt more intimate than Jamie’s hot mouth nipping and licking and sucking and kissing her lips and her breasts and _everywhere_ last night. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as memories ignited a fire within her. Strong as a physical presence even now just walking down the street. She had never experienced anything like it during sex before in her life. She had bee putty in the woman's hands, played like an instrument. Her song was Jamie's to coax out and how exquisitely she had done it! Dani could only compare it to the awkward fumbling she had endured with Eddie. Poor Eddie who had tried so hard but in the end hadn't stood a chance really, no way of really giving her what she needed. Guilt rippled through her, but through it she couldn't help but feel grateful. Grateful for the experience Jamie had given her, she couldn't truly imagine having married someone and committing herself to a life of not finishing.

“Poppins?” Jamie asked, “you alright?”

Dani flushed, embarrassed. “Uhh, yeah,” she stammered. The cute crinkle of concern in Jamie’s brow softened and she smirked.

“Uh huh,” she chuckled at her. “Cause if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’re actually blushing there, Miss Clayton.”

“Am I?” Dani giggled uneasily.

Jamie smirked at her, “mmhm. What’s running about your mind?”

“Nothing!” Too quick and too high pitched.

Jamie laughed. “I’ll share mine then, shall I?”

Dani’s eyes widened as Jamie turned her, inching her direction to the right. Dani recognised this street – the crack in the pavement that slithered outward. It had reminded her of Medusa’s hair snake’s when she first saw it on the way out the door. They were only a few meters away from Jamie’s front door. Dani had thought that maybe she would drop her off to Bly after their walk, constantly dreading the moment they would have to part ways. But they got closer to her door with every step, and no indication of getting into Jamie’s car.

Dani’s could feel her heart start to thump a little harder in her chest as Jamie began to speak in her low dulcet way. “I’ve been thinking, since the moment I saw you standing stark naked in my kitchen in the middle of the night, how apt it was that you were there. ‘cause could be nothing more delicious that I would want to devour.”

She could feel her eyes widen at the direct manner in which Jamie openly objectified her. She didn’t hate it in the way that she had whenever Eddie had tried similar things. In the same way that his advances made an anxious knot curl tighter in the pit of her stomach, Jamie’s seemed to be connected directly to her centre, which she was becoming more and more acutely aware of.

“I would have done so, right then and there,” Jamie murmured, catching her eye. “Lifted you onto the counter and just had my wicked way with you.”

Dani’s eyes were rapt on the fiery woman’s soft, plump lips, speaking words she both wanted to end and never stop all at once. Her keys rattled as she took them out of her pocket and lodged them into the keyhole.

“If you hadn’t looked so sad and helpless,” she went on, opening the door. “But I thought to myself, Jesus Jamie you’ll just have to wait. You can’t be taking advantage of innocent Americans.” She shot the au pair a sly glance and Dani could see the weak sunlight glinting off her playful eyes as she disappeared inside.

Dani nodded to herself, mouth gone dry. “Wait for what?” she whispered, following Jamie upstairs.

* * *

“I’ll drive you back to the manor this evening,” Jamie was telling her, dishing out pasta onto two plates.

Dani’s heart sank a little bit. She hadn’t realised how much she had wanted to get away from Bly for little while until she had actually done so. “Be nice to see the kids,” she reflected half-heartedly, attempting to cheer herself up. They had grown on her quite a lot in the short time she had known them.

“Wee shites,” Jamie chucked, “they’ll have driven Hannah mad by now I’m sure.”

Dani smiled fondly at the thought. “I hope Owen stayed to help her.”

Jamie cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead she handed Dani a plate of pasta coated in a tomato sauce.

“Mmm smells great!” she said enthusiastically.

Jamie snickered and sauntered out of the kitchen to sit on the couch in her small living area. “Wait until you fucking taste it first,” she called over her shoulder. It made Dani smile.

She was correct, the meal should have been tasted first. Perhaps having Owen cook her dinner every night had spoiled her, but she didn’t truly think it fair that Jamie gave her such a hard time about her tea making skills after this display.

“Do you like it?” Jamie asked her.

Dani’s eyes widened and she swallowed the pasta she had been working on with an over enthusiastic nod of her head.

“You liar!” Jamie cried, smiling, giving her a playful push. “You fucking winced!”

“No!” Dani denied, laughing. “It was just hot!” She caught Jamie’s hand just as the other woman was giggling. She pulled her closer and caught her protesting mouth in a sweet kiss. Laughter and smiles lingered on their lips for a few gentle moments before Jamie grew more insistent.

Dani’s heart soared feeling Jamie respond to her touch. She weaved a hand into her hair as her mouth worked against the gardener’s. And _God_ were her lips soft, and perfect. Never in her life had she thought she would get to have this. Never even thought it could be like this. That someone’s lips could make her feel more than just the cold mechanics of a kiss.

It wasn’t long before she was deepening it, unable, once again, to control her reactions to this force of a woman. Jamie wasn’t complaining, countering with just as much vigour as Dani was giving her. Her perfect teeth sunk lightly into Dani’s lower lip and she felt herself begin to get wet for her. _Already._ Dani flushed at just how easy it seemed for Jamie to do this to her. She had her in states entirely new to her. She moaned loudly, and felt Jamie’s sharp intake of breath at that.

Jamie pushed her down, quickly climbing atop her. She captured her neck in a blazing trail of nips and gentle sucking that had Dani panting and moaning and _Jesus_ was that her grinding against Jamie’s thigh or the other way around? She didn’t care, she was desperate for some friction. Jamie’s hand had snuck up her jumper at some point and was trailing lightly around the wire of her bra, igniting a blaze in its wake.

She felt Jamie smile against her neck, and knew then that she was enjoying her sweet torture. “Jamie,” she moaned, and Jamie bucked against her leg.

Jamie’s breath came in a ragged gasp, “ _fuck_ , say that again.”

She did, and again, and Jamie crashed her mouth against her, plundering her with her sweet tongue and setting a rapid pace with her hips. She reached down to the hem of Jamie’s t-shirt and pulled it swiftly over her head, admiring her lithe form in the mere moment it took to recapture her lips. The soft light glowed on her inviting, warm skin and Dani pulled her mouth away from Jamie. She struggled for a second before finally positioning herself up right, Jamie settling in her lap and it was _perfect_ to capture a rosy nipple in her mouth, something she had been thinking about all day.

Jamie tugged her hair and moaned aloud grinding into her hip. Dani moved in tandem, attempting to give her some relief. She was enjoying very much Jamie’s sounds of pleasure filling her ears, and quite determined to hear some more. She reached between them and unbuttoned Jamie’s jeans, sliding a hand into her pants, unassisted this time. Through her fog she fought for the clarity to be able to do this for Jamie.

“Oh God,” she heard Jamie whisper against her, lifting her hips to allow Dani the room to manoeuvre between them.

 _Oh God_ was just about the most accurate thing she had ever heard because _sweet fucking Jesus_ she was so wet and Dani about died right then and there in the knowledge that Jamie was just as _in this_ as she was. The small whimpering sounds she was making against her lips were now the only thing Dani was actually living for because, fuck, what else was there really.

Her fingers slid further than they had explored yesterday with Jamie’s guidance. She took her time gently mapping her new landscape. Jamie didn’t seem to mind, happily sighing and settling into a gentle rhythm with her hips. When the hindrance of Jamie’s pants and jeans became too much, and Dani let out a frustrated groan, Jamie stood and relieved herself of the loath garments. Climbing back atop Dani, she made swift work of her sweater and bra with a whispered, “I just want to feel you.”

She recaptured Dani’s mouth in a frenzy of teeth and tongue and pressed their chests together. Dani pulled back only enough to slide her hand back in between them again, and Jamie groaned both in disappointment and compliance about the small space now separating them.

Dani grinned up into Jamie’s mouth, slightly above her now, at the woman’s protests. Jamie pulled back to look at her, smiling happily back at her. Her eyes soon closed as Dani found herself sliding into Jamie for the first time. Jamie sighed and her head dropped to Dani’s shoulder as she kissed a path up Jamie’s collarbone.

They remained like this for some time, Dani discovering every inch the other woman and Jamie happy to let her do so, planting lazy kisses where her mouth moved between her shoulder and neck. She could tell from Jamie’s slowed reactions that her gentle exploration likely wasn’t getting her any closer to the edge, but probably wasn’t cooling her down either. Reluctance to stop her stroking struck her as her fingers slipped in and out of her so smoothly, so easily. It was hard to think she would ever truly want to do anything else but be inside this woman with the sharp tongue and cheeky smile.

All the same, she knew from experience that this was certainly not _enough_ , and Jamie had been patient enough with her slow ministrations.

“Tell me what you want,” Dani whispered into her ear, catching her lobe between her teeth, and sucking.

She felt Jamie shiver with the arm wrapped around her.

“Uhh, more,” she groaned back. Dani added another finger and felt Jamie’s legs quiver lightly. “Faster,” she murmured in response to that, and Dani obliged, carefully. She felt Jamie’s hips move with her, in tandem with her hand. It was probably the most erotic thing Dani had ever experienced in her whole life and set her ablaze. She worked faster, less careful at Jamie’s pace, and positioned her hand so that her palm brushed against Jamie’s clit with every thrust, earning a little squeak from the woman.

Dani was on fire now, intent on keeping up their pace and Jamie’s pleasure but her own was knocking and she _had_ to open the door. She thrust her own hips into the fray, Jamie’s moans growing louder with the added friction against her, the added pressure behind Dani’s hand. She ground wildly against her, clinging onto her shoulder tighter and _tighter_ until with a final breathy moan and twitch of her hips she stilled.

Her breath was coming in much the same frantic gasps as Dani’s. She removed her hand and settled back into the couch, Jamie slumped against her. Dani closed her hand into a fist, feeling Jamie all over her, determined to keep her.

“Jesus Dani,” Jamie puffed, uneven and breathy, “are you fucking _sure_ last night was you first time with a woman.”

Dani laughed, pride swelling in her chest and hugged her close.

Jamie tangled her hands in Dani’s hair, and kissed her softly. She pulled gently on Dani’s hair, not enough to hurt but enough to feel every nerve on her scalp electrify and she involuntarily closed her legs and rubbed them together, desperate for friction.

Jamie deepened the kiss, and reached down to the waistband of Dani’s sweatpants. She hooked her fingers in and pulled, sliding off Dani’s lap to get them down her legs. Dani kicked them off her feet helpfully, the anxious, excited knot in her stomach tightening.

“What are yo-” she began when Jamie didn't reappear but settled on the floor between her legs, but the look she threw her, one eyebrow raised and a dumbfounded expression, dried the question on her lips. Jamie wrapped her arms under Dani’s thighs and tugged her closer.

“I,” Jamie began kissing her thigh, “am,” she drew closer and closer to Dani’s centre and with each kiss Dani’s breath grew faster and deeper, “going to taste you.” She looked Dani in the eye as her tongue slid out and directly over Dani’s clit. Her breath caught in her throat at the flash of pleasure, of the intensity of Jamie’s touch. “That alright, Poppins?” She murmured against her, and the soft vibration of her mouth had Dani’s fingers curling into the cushion of the couch. She nodded her agreement most enthusiastically.

Jamie’s eyes didn’t leave hers as she made a show of licking Dani every which way she could, enjoying the effect she was having on her. Dani panted and moaned and bucked her hips and cried out, desperate for Jamie just exactly where she was avoiding. She threaded fingers into Jamie’s hair, and Jamie chuckled against her. “Patience, patience,” she repeated, “it’s not always just about the destination you know.”

But _fuck_ was the destination worth getting to and Dani burned for it. She had watched Jamie writhe on top of her, felt her bucking into her hand, been inside of her. She’d kept her composure for the most part through it all, despite the raging storm inside of herself. She needed this. And Jamie, with her smug adorable mouth and pink dirty tongue wouldn’t give it to her.

It must have been written all over her face, just how close to losing her mind she was. Jamie, still holding her gaze and a little grin on her face _finally_ moved to cover her clit and set about on firm tight circles.

“ _Jamie!_ ” Dani cried out, already so close to fireworks, so close it hurt. She saw a flash in Jamie’s eyes and her movements grew much more purposeful. “ _Jamie!_ ” she moaned again, and the woman between her legs let out her own strangled groan. Dani felt Jamie enter her with practiced expertise and the pressure from her fingers, the sweet, rapid tight circles from her mouth, the soft moans filling her ears, had Dani grinding her hips into Jamie’s mouth _once_ , _twice, three times._

She saw stars behind her eyelids and rode the most intense climax she had ever had out on Jamie’s fingers and tongue.

Jamie broke away when her legs stopped shaking and laid her head on Dani’s thigh, breathless and glistening. She gazed up at Dani, who ran a gentle hand through her hair, and smiled. They lay like that for a few moments, collecting themselves.

“Wanna stay over in the manor tonight?” Dani asked.

Jamie laughed and kissed her leg, a sly grin plastered on her mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're all pervs just like me. Love it. Enjoy some more of the antics these two have been up to inside my head, featuring Jamie the adorable power bottom and sweet baby Dani who probably doesn't even know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far in the smut fic no one ever asked for :)


End file.
